muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beauregard
info from Fun and Games with the Muppets Bo's Biography? I found more information on Beauregard that might (or might not) be helpful to the Wiki. According to the Activity book "Fun and Games With The Muppets", there is a two page spread among all the games and puzzles. It's called "Focus on Beauregard" and it tells about Bo's childhood, how Kermit hired him, and even what Bo's house is like. The accompanied illustrations of Bo could be Sue Venning's work. (One of the drawings of Bo in this section is an accurate replication of the "Bo with anvil and mop" photo). Despite the source coming from an activity book, it was made during the Muppet Show days. Could the story on Bo here have originated from notes from the writing staff? (Or maybe Dave Goelz)? I've typed it up word for word, and it appears below. Is this info legit enough for the Wiki? If someone would look it over, I'd appreciate what you folks think. Focus on Beauregard From "Fun and Games With The Muppets" It wasn't easy to find out the few things we know about Beauregard, because Beauregard has forgotten almost everything about his own life. In fact, he's even forgotten his first name. Beauregard is his last name. He calls himself Bo because it's easier to remember and it's pretty easy to spell. Bo is the only word Bo knows how to write, and he can't read anything at all, except, of course, for Bo. It's not Bo's fault he has a bad memory. He was born with it, or rather, without it. Both of his parents are capable of forgetting anything. Bo himself doesn't remember he has parents. Bo, who was very strong, went to work at the age of three. "I was real strengthy," he says. "Good thing, too, because those trees were heavy." Careful research revealed that Bo was talking about the trees he cut down, pulled up a hill, and piled onto the truck when he worked as a lumberjack. Bo might have been three, but he looked like he was eighteen, so none of the other lumberjacks knew the difference. Years passed. Then one day Bo got on a bus. He wanted to go home, but he couldn't remember where it was. So he rode the bus to the end of the line and found himself in a large city. He wandered the streets for days. He figured he wouldn't be able to get a job because there weren't many trees to cut down. But one afternoon, as he plodded past the door of a little rundown theater, his luck changed. He heard someone say, "You'd have to be dumb to want that job." Bo walked in the door and said, "I'll take it." Kermit the Frog told him all about the job. In one week he learned how to move scenery, but sweeping took a little longer. Still, he was the very best Kermit could find for the money. Nowadays, after each Muppet Show ends, Bo cleans the theater and locks up. Then he goes home to his burrow, where he lives all by himself. The burrow has two rooms--a main room and a garden room. When Bo gets home, he pulls carrots, potatoes, turnips and occasionally an onion down from the ceiling of the garden room for his supper. Bo lives a happy and healthy life. The only thing that really wears him out is thinking. Though Bo can easily lift a truck, if you ask him how old he is, he braces himself, scowls, grunts, sweats, and then tells you he doesn't know. But he never stops trying. -- MsSwanFan 04:18, 30 June 2008 (UTC)